EL TESORO DE LAS MONTAÑAS DE CRISTAL
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: Silver es un estudiante de ingeniería del clima que se encamina rumbo a las montañas de cristal en busca de un tesoro perdido. junto con su compañera deberá atravesar difíciles obstáculos para encontrar el tesoro oculto en las montañas
1. Jornada I

JORNADA I

Las maletas estaban listas para el viaje a la montaña de cristal, Silver sólo tenía que despedirse de su amigo de la universidad y podría emprender su viaje. Llevaba semanas dejando todo en orden tanto en su universidad como con sus conocidos, a pesar de que todos le decían que era un acto de irresponsabilidad dejar todo abandonado para emprender el viaje, él estaba dispuesto a llegar a la montaña de cristal.

Era tarde, el sol se ocultaba tras los altos edificios de Manehattan, dando una vista espectacular del bosquejo de los edificios en el horizonte, era una vista privilegiada con la cual solo podía contar un Pegaso de la clase alta.

Tras recorrer por unos cuantos minutos finalmente llegó a la plataforma del bar que solía frecuentar con sus compañeros de la universidad. Estaba ubicado en el antepenúltimo piso de un enorme edificio cuadrado y azul.

Silver Buscó a su amigo con los ojos hasta que lo encontró en la barra del bar con una botella de sidra entre los cascos.

-Silver Chest: el aventurero- dijo el pony en la barra sarcásticamente mientras Silver se acercaba

-Que gracioso Force y ¿qué tal todo en la universidad?- contestó Silver

- Deberías alegrarte eres la noticia del momento en la universidad de Manehattan- dijo Force

-todo está listo, partiré mañana- dijo Silver seriamente

-Ya veo- Dijo Force cambiando su tono festivo- ¿quiere decir que dejaras la ingeniería del clima para siempre?-

-claro que no, cuando vuelva continuaré mis estudios-

- eso dices ahora- dijo Force algo enojado

Silver prefirió no decir nada, sabía que giro tomaría la conversación. Se trató de enfocar en aprovechar su última noche en Manehattan.

Pidieron dos botellas de sidra que se bebieron rápidamente. En poco tiempo se bebieron seis botellas entre los dos.

-Sabes que eres un idiota- dijo Force cambiando la conversación repentinamente

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí, eres un idiota- Force no sentía temor de decirle a su amigo lo que pensaba- no puedo creer que lo vayas a abandonar todo, no es más nadie puede creerlo-

-Cuando llegue con los cascos llenos de oro nadie va a poder creerlo, la historia es cierta solo que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de buscar el tesoro-

Nadie se ha tomado la molestia porque es solo un cuento- dijo Force en un desesperado intento por hacer que su amigo entrara en razón.

A Silver le molestaba que la conversación derivara en la decisión que había tomado, más aun le molestaba que él le restregara en la cara el hecho de que nadie parecía muy feliz con la decisión que había tomado. La fiesta había terminado para Silver, no podía soportar que su amigo le recriminara su decisión de abandonar los estudios con una mayor intensidad que lo hacían los demás. Dejó a su amigo y salió volando algo torpe hacia su apartamento. Cuando llego a la plataforma de aterrizaje abrió la puerta de golpe, tambaleándose se dirigió a su cama y se dejó caer en ella.

Al día siguiente la alarma sonó temprano, Silver tenía la sensación de haber dormido solo un par de minutos, hubiese deseado quedarse en cama hasta mediodía pero cuando estaba por quedarse dormido recordó que tenía un viaje que iniciar no debía posponerlo, cuanto antes iniciara sería mejor. Se levantó torpemente, tenía una jaqueca leve pero no le dio importancia, en solo hora y media estaba totalmente preparado para salir de casa.

En la plataforma de aterrizaje de su apartamento ajustó su alforja y dejó su casa bien cerrada. Tenía intención de volver para poder restregarle el tesoro en el rostro de Force y todos quienes no habían creído en el luego pensaría que hacer con el dinero. Esa mañana Silver deseaba pasar inadvertido pasó volando lo más alto posible sobre los edificios para no tener que encontrarse con nadie. Continuó viajando hacia el norte hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad, en ese momento la mañana ya estaba bastante avanzada, se encontraba en el límite entre la zona urbana y rural de Manehattan.

Silver se dio la vuelta para echarle un vistazo a la ciudad por última vez, le parecía que sus formas cuadradas a pesar de ser misteriosas y de crear un horizonte lleno de detalles representaba un estilo de vida al cual él no pertenecía. Se sentía feliz de finalmente tener la oportunidad de forjar su destino. Ya no había necesidad de volar más ahora que la primera etapa del viaje había terminado se sentía libre.


	2. Jornada II

**JORNADA II**

Solo después de haber pasado varios días, Silver finalmente cayó en cuanta de dos errores; el primero fue no haber llevado una maleta más grande, debido a ese error tendría que reabastecerse con mayor regularidad y su segundo error fue haber llevado una innecesaria cantidad de objetos que no necesitaría, ése espacio en su maleta lo pudo haber utilizado para empacar más provisiones.

Revisando el mapa, Silver Descubrió que viajando hacia el noroeste podría llegar a un pequeño poblado donde podría reabastecerse para tener suficiente comida hasta llegar al valle de las montañas de cristal. Era un pueblito alegre cuyo nombre nunca llegó a conocer porque no aparecía en el mapa, en la plaza estaba cubierta por arena, no por piedras. En ellas se hallaban las casas más elegantes del pueblo. Sobre la calle había en el suelo varios puestos de arte donde se retrataban las historias más importantes de la historia de Equestria, en algunas casas se vendían víveres de toda clase, algunos le eran totalmente desconocidos a Silver.

Le hubiese gustado cargar aún más comida pero pensó que sería inteligente guardar algunos bits solo para alguna emergencia. Silver se detuvo en una mesa para trazar un nuevo camino ya que se había desviado del curso original que había trazado. Estaba haciendo los cálculos cuando vio de reojo a una pony que se acercaba hacia él, a Silver le dio la impresión de una potra de granja por las trenzas en su melena.

-Disculpa molestarlo- empezó ella- pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de que estabas llevando una gran cantidad de provisiones y pude oír que estas organizando un viaje a la montaña de cristal-

Silver no lo había notado pero ella llevaba una alforja gris sobre su lomo. Su sonrisa era sincera y algo inocente hubiese podido decir que hasta ingenua, pero esto solo avivó el interés de Silver.

-Así es, estoy en una búsqueda del tesoro- dijo Silver. Lugo bajo la voz y prosigió- pero que sea un secreto-

- ¡En serio!- dijo Efusivamente ella, Silver podía notar como sus ojos verdes se volvían más grandes- yo… ¿Podría pedirte un favor especial?-

-¿Qué favor sería?- dijo Silver. A la vez que sonreía sin darse cuenta

-Necesito llegar a la montaña de cristal, estoy siguiendo la migración de los colibríes-abeja pero el viaje hasta la montaña es peligroso para que yo lo realice sola ¿Podría acompañarlo?-

Silver se quedó mirándola por un momento. Ella era bonita pero esas tranzas le quitaban cierto encanto, parecía no más que una granjera, sin embargo, Silver estuvo tentado a mirar su Cutiemark, llevó sus ojos disimuladamente y se encontró con una Cutiemark con la figura de un silbato rojo, contrastando con una estrella amarilla. En un segundo potra campirana desapareció y Silver se encontró con una Pony mucho más interesante.

-De acuerdo- dijo Silver como si nada- solo ten en cuenta yo viajo por otros motivos-

-Excelente- contestó ella con una sonrisa- cuando partimos-

-ahora mismo- contestó él mientras guardaba el mapa.

El paisaje cambiaba lentamente a medida que se alejaban del centro del poblado las casas se volvían más pequeñas. El césped, las flores y los arboles ganaban terreno formando un bonito paisaje llano que contrastaba con el bosque del norte. La compañera de Silver no podía evitar mirarlo mientras caminaba detrás de él, estaba fascinada con la confianza que inspiraba. El tono gris de su pelaje le hacía resaltar su melena rubia y su Cutiemark con la forma de un cofre del tesoro. Era la viva imagen de los corceles que solo aparecen las épicas historias de aventuras, él era un aventurero de la vida real.

-Sólo Lucy ehhh… pues entonces Lucy será- dijo poco seguro de sí mismo

Lucy pudo sentir más caliente el rostro, sabía que se estaba ruborizando por que no esperaba esa respuesta, pero era obvio que él no había notado absolutamente nada raro.

-¿Y tú Cómo te llamas? - dijo Lucy no muy segura de haber usado las palabras correctas.

-¿yo?... soy Silver. SilverChest- dijo con dramatismo- pero mis amigos me dicen sólo Silver

Lucy bajó aún más la cabeza, creía que Silver se estaba burlando de su patética presentación. Pero en realidad, él sólo se había presentado así por seguir el juego. Aunque le gustaba el resultado que obtuvo de su juego, no porque deseara hacerla sentir mal, sino porque descubrió que ella era mucho más hermosa cuando adoptaba una postura que expresaba humildad y sencillez, el color rojo en sus mejillas contrastaba con el beige crema de su cuerpo y su melena naranja, y las trenzas le daba un aire de pony de granja que le daba cierta inocencia, cosa que Silver encontraba dulce.

-¿cómo haces tus trenzas?- preguntó Silver

-Pues utilizo varias hebillas para sujetar mi crin- dijo Lucy algo aliviada de sentir que ya había pasado la burla.

Lucy corrió sus trenzas para dejar ver doce hebillas con forma de colibrí, a partir de estas salían sus trenzas complicadamente armadas. Silver no hizo más preguntas, el resto del camino lo siguieron en silencio cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos, solo hablaron cuando fue necesario. Al final del día habían recorrido un largo trecho, suficiente como para llegar al límite del bosque. El sol ya estaba cayendo cuando finalmente decidieron acampar. Pero en el momento en que Silver estaba armando la carpa un problema pasó por su mente: Lucy no tenía carpa, iban a dormir los dos en su estrecha carpa.

Por un momento hizo que Silver se ruborizara, nunca había compartido su cama con una yegua. Pero ya había accedido y debía cumplir con su palabra, pensaba que era de esperarse de alguien quien deseaba ayuda, finalmente dio gracias de que fuera una yegua y no… Bueno no era algo malo al final de cuentas, Igual ni siquiera tendría que estar cerca de ella, no era su obligación. Finalmente luego de luchar contra sus nervios se deslizó en la carpa cuando estuvo absolutamente seguro de que Lucy se había dormido, Entonces le echo una mirada de reojo, pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleró hasta que finalmente estuvo del otro extremo de la carpa mirando en el sentido contrario.


	3. Jornada III

**JORNADA III**

Era la madrugada, Silver llevaba tres días de viaje junto a Lucy. Se despertó cuando sintió que Lucy tiritaba tras de él, ni siquiera se había percatado de ella en esos días pero en ese momento se percató de que Lucy no tenía más que una cobija, en el clima frio del norte era lo mismo que no tener nada, a pesar de que la carpa los protegía del viento, el frio se colaba y creaba una atmosfera helada. Silver se sintió mal por ella. Tomó sus cobijas, cubrió a Lucy y salió de la carpa. Afuera hacia frio una espesa niebla cubría el paisaje a lo lejos, en la noche había llovido por lo que el suelo del bosque estaba empantanado. Silver buscó en la alforja algo para desayunar y la dejó cerca para Lucy, luego salió a caminar.

Cuando regresó ella ya se había levantado y desayunado, entonces Silver Para satisfacer su curiosidad:

-¿Cómo has dormido?- pregunto Silver por cortesía

-Bien, gracias- contesto ella. Solo que Silver sabía que no era cierto

-Estuve pensando y… Me gustaría saber ¿por qué estas siguiendo la migración de los colibríes? Las montañas de cristal son peligrosas.

-Es importante para mí- dijo ella a la par que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Silver no deseaba molestarla, le pareció que no era prudente insistir acerca de ello. Quizá solo debería enfocarse en llegar lo más rápido posible. Seguramente ella sabría qué hacer cuando llegasen a la montaña, siempre y cuando la búsqueda no se retrasara.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana, la niebla empezó a disiparse dejando ver un hermoso y tupido bosque, los arboles eran gigantes y dejaban pasar poca luz por lo que el suelo no tenía flores ni hierba, a veces la luz se filtraba creando columnas de luz que terminaban en un pequeño grupo de flores. A pesar de que el ambiente era frio no era desagradable, más bien era refrescante en el ambiente encerrado del bosque. O aunque sea lo era para Silver, ya que Lucy no podía dejar de toser y a Silver le preocupaba que el aire frio hiciera que enfermara aún más.

En la tarde cuando la luz se empezó a volver más tenue, Silver y Lucy, empezaron a cruzar por una sección del bosque en donde los árboles crecían más bajo, sus hojas eran más pequeñas y estaban más juntas, daba la impresión de caminar bajo el techo, la luz del sol era casi imperceptible pero en compensación, flores cristalinas reflejaban hasta la más mínima luz iluminando perfectamente el sendero en colores rosa y amarillo. Lucy estaba admirada de como las hojas y las flores simulaban el cielo nocturno cuando la princesa lo salpicaba de estrellas. Repentinamente pasó un colibrí-abeja que se perdió en el bosque rápidamente, Lucy no se pudo contener y salió corriendo detrás del colibrí. A medida que avanzaba, aparecían más colibríes que revoloteaban de un lado a otro. Finalmente Lucy llegó a la base de un árbol gigantesco que sobresalía de los demás. El espectáculo era asombroso, los colibríes volaban en una elaborada coreografía llena de sutiles detalles y formas.

-Podemos quedarnos solo un par de meses- Dijo Lucy a Silver quien acababa de llegar

-¡¿Qué?! Un par de meses. El trato era ir hasta la montaña. No puedo detenerme tengo que volver a Manhattan lo antes posible- Contestó Silver

-Pensé que no te agradaba Manhattan- replicó ella

-Pues si… pero tengo que llevar la prueba del tesoro para obtener el dinero por el descubrimiento tu puedes permanecer aquí si lo que deseas es estar con los colibríes-

-No estoy en condiciones de hacerlo no tengo el equipo ni los recursos-

-Lo siento, pero el trato era ir hasta la montaña de cristal, y no retrasaré el viaje-

-Entiendo-dijo Lucy con tristeza- ¿Tienes una botella?-

Silver sacó de la alforja una botella de corcho mediana y se la entregó. Ella se dirigió al árbol y empezó a trepar por las raíces más gruesas hasta finalmente llegar a un agujero sobre el tronco. Allí estaba la colmena. Era una enorme sección del tronco que había sido abierta, en el fondo se encontraba una enorme piscina de miel, y en las paredes estaban los nidos particulares donde dormían acurrucados los colibríes.

-Ehm… disculpen- Empezó a decir Lucy- solo quería saber si el líder de la colmena me podría permitir tomar un poco de miel-

Uno de los colibríes se acercó a ella. Era igual a los demás, excepto por los despampanantes colores rojos y violeta que exhibía galante y orgullosamente. Por medio de gestos le hizo entender que podía tomar lo que quisiera. Lucy tomó la botella entre los dientes y la sumergió con cuidado en el dulce néctar, trató de no contaminarlo pero no pudo evitar que la punta de su hocico le quedara manchada de miel, cerró la botella con el corcho y volvió hasta donde estaba Silver esperándola.

Lucy se apartó cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos. Realmente necesitaba quedarse para obtener la miel de colibrí, no estaba en condiciones de quedarse ella sola, no tenía el equipo ni las provisiones. Había estado tratando de buscar la manera de emprender su viaje desde que quedó detenida en el pueblo donde se unió al viaje de Silver, Cuando se encontraron ella estaba prácticamente en bancarrota. Lucy le echo un último vistazo al bosque antes de salir del hogar de los colibríes, sabía que era una oportunidad que no se volvería a repetir.


	4. Jornada IV

**JORNADA IV**

-Es increíble- Dijo Silver quejándose- llevamos semanas tratando de atravesar este bosque y parece que estuviésemos andando en círculos.

-Ese no es nuestro peor problema. Se acabaron las provisiones- dijo Lucy serenamente

-¿Qué?- gritó Silver- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Se acabaron esta mañana- contesto ella tranquilamente-Quizá deberías estar más atento de tus propias provisiones-

-No puede ser, se supone que durarían hasta atravesar el bosque-

-no te preocupes aún podemos conseguir algo de comer o en el peor de los casos podemos pacer si logramos llegar a un claro despejado-

-Primero: el suelo del bosque no deja crecer nada- empezó a decir Silver de un modo despectivo- solo hay madera, hojas y tierra húmeda, no hay nada para comer en este bosque. Segundo: prefiero morir de hambre antes que pacer, pacer es una costumbre de salvajes o un recurso para los más pobres-

Repentinamente Lucy hizo una mueca de indignación mientras inhalaba con fuerza. En el pasado Lucy ya había pacido durante campamentos en donde se aventuraba en cualquier dirección durante varios días y cuando se cansaba de viajar regresaba a su hogar. No era una costumbre que le pareciera reprobable, conocía a muchos ponis que tenían la costumbre de pacer, pero ella no contaba con que los ponis de la ciudad son más presumidos y quisquillosos respecto a los hábitos.

-pues yo ya he pacido y no soy ninguna ignorante o salvaje- dijo Lucy violentamente.

-Eso no importa- trato de defenderse Silver. Pero en realidad no había medido sus palabras, la ofensiva de Lucy le hizo caer en cuenta de lo infantil de sus palabras- lo importante es conseguir algo de comer. Tu espera iré a buscar algo por los alrededores-

Silver se dio la vuelta rápidamente. No supo cómo salir del problema en que se había metido, había llamado a su compañera "Salvaje", no tenía palabras para disculparse. Sabía que había sido absurdo salir corriendo como si no importara, pero se sentía tan avergonzado que mientras avanzaba podía sentir como se calentaban sus mejillas. Ojala no se hubiese acabado la comida, no estaría en problemas y además no habría cometido ese error. Pero él no tenía la culpa de que se acabara la comida, había hecho los cálculos y tenía suficiente para cruzar el bosque, la culpa había sido de ella. Sí… si ella no estuviera viajando con él seguramente tendría comida de sobra. A pesar de todo había sido una mala idea que ella lo acompañara, apenas lograran salir del bosque deberían tomar caminos separados.

El bosque no ofrecía una buena variedad para buscar que comer, la tierra era negra y lodosa, ni siquiera había pasto, sólo las flores crecían en las raíces de los árboles. Luego de caminar un buen rato sin encontrar nada Silver se dejó caer totalmente derrotado ante el laberinto en que estaba atrapado. Estaba a punto de volver cuando llegó a sus oídos el rugir del agua en la lejanía.

Se dejó guiar por el ruido hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque donde cruzaba un ancho y poco profundo rio. Cerca al rio crecía la hierba, era escasa y poco alta pero hubiese bastado para ambos, solo que el orgullo de Silver no le permitió darse por vencido tan pronto. En su lugar encontró un pequeño grupo de arbustos rio arriba, tenían unas pequeñas bayas rojas y verdes en sus ramas, Silver les hecho un vistazo, no tenía idea de que eran pero tenía desconfianza.

Probó sólo una, tomo una baya roja, porque le daba más confianza el color. Para su sorpresa era sumamente dulce y jugosa; de pulpa suave y cremosa. Silver no reparó en tomar otras bayas rojas y comerlas, la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y su apetito se empezaba a abrir. Supuso que a Lucy podría esperar un rato más antes de almorzar. Cuando finalmente se hubo saciado empacó todo lo que pudo en la alforja y se dirigió con Lucy.

Lucy se había quedado sentada pensando que quizá Silver no era lo que aparentaba, en realidad no era el héroe galán de novela que ella había creído sino otro engreído pony citadino que ya había tenido suficientes aventuras como para que se fijara en una yegua del campo sin la malicia y el estilo de vida propio de la ciudad. No notó cuanto tiempo pasó, solo se dio cuenta de que Silver volvía cuando escuchó sus cascos a pocos metros de distancia, él exhibía una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que cargaba las alforjas repletas.

-Encontré algo de comer y además una salida del bosque- Dijo Silver a la vez que le mostraba a Lucy las bayas

Lucy ya estaba empezando a sentir hambre y mencionar la comida hizo que cierta excitación se mostrara en su rostro, pero apenas vio el contenido de la maleta, su expresión se transformó en una mezcla de decepción y preocupación.

-¿Tu comiste de esto?- Preguntó ella

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cuantas comiste?-

-Solo algunas pero hay suficiente no te preocupes-

-¡¿Cuántas comiste?!- insistió ella

-Quizá un cuarto de la alforja… Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Estas bayas son venenosas- dijo Lucy secamente.

Silver no supo decir nada, su mente se sumió en una muerte inminente, su rostro palideció sus ojos se volvieron pequeñísimos y se empezó a hiperventilar.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo no pasa nada- le dijo Lucy

-¡Voy a morir!... Y ¿no pasa nada?-

-tu estomago no puede digerir las bayas por lo que estarás enfermo hasta que puedas eliminarlas de tu sistema, pero no morirás, yo se tratar estas enfermedades, confía en mi-

El resto del día Silver estuvo cabizbajo, no tenía ánimos de hacer algo, no ante la enfermedad que se podía presentar en cualquier momento. Lucy decidió pastar cerca del rio, pero lo hizo algo alejada de Silver ya que aún recordaba sus palabras. El rio les dio la oportunidad de salir del bosque, solo tuvieron que seguir su curso durante la tarde y finalmente en la noche lograron llegar a la pradera por la que cruzaba el rio antes de desembocar en el mar del este.

La pradera se extendía por kilómetros antes de caer bruscamente en un profundo y frondoso valle de relieve variado y fértil para los cultivos de todo tipo. Estaba dividida en varias secciones por el rio y los riachuelos que se desprendían de este. A veces de manera aleatoria se encontraban esparcidos pequeños grupos de árboles que eran alimentados por la humedad de la zona.

A la mañana siguiente Silver se despertó cuando el sol recién se levantaba tenía un leve dolor en el estómago como si tuviese una aguja que le pinchaba desde dentro. Sin embargo ya a media mañana, empezó a sentir nauseas, conforme transcurría el tiempo el dolor se hacía más intenso y tenía que detenerse por periodos de tiempo aún más largos. Hasta que llegó el punto en que no aguantó más y devolvió el estómago, para su sorpresa la pulpa de la fruta estaba intacta, Lucy tenía razón las bayas no se podían digerir.

-Creo que es momento de que descanses- Le dijo Lucy- pon a calentar agua mientras yo regreso-

Silver no estaba de ánimo para preguntar "¿qué era lo que planeaba?", solo decidió hacerle caso y poner a hervir el agua. Para él, el hecho de "estar a punto de morir" era producto de una larga cadena de hechos que no hubiesen sucedido si Lucy no estuviese con él, era culpa de ella. "Si tan sólo no hubiese aceptado llevarla" se decía sí mismo.

Lucy llegó poco tiempo después con una bolsa llena de hierbas, había ido a la pradera a reunir varios calmantes con los cuales pudiese hacer una infusión. Desde lejos pudo ver a Silver retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, Se dirigió corriendo a su lado y preparó la infusión tan rápido como pudo. La infusión debería calmar el dolor, pero, Silver no pudo sentir mejoría alguna, el dolor era tan agudo que ni siquiera el calmante podía controlarlo.

Finalmente, cuando la Luna empezó a surgir por el horizonte el dolor de Silver empezó a menguar, rápidamente el aire se empezó a volver más frio. Silver estaba muy cansado para armar su complicada carpa de diseño hexagonal, Lucy jamás había visto una carpa así antes de conocer a Silver y aun no tenía idea de cómo armarla. Por lo que esa noche durmieron bajo un tupido grupo de árboles entrelazados que ofrecían buena protección contra la lluvia y el rocío de la madrugada.

Debajo de los árboles se alzaba una pequeña colina que los cubría viento helado del norte. Silver se dejó caer en el suelo mirando al horizonte. La noche estaba repleta de estrellas, tanto así que se podía ver claramente. A pesar de estar en la intemperie Silver pudo notar cierta calidez en la atmosfera. Era el cuerpo y la respiración de Lucy, ella estaba arrodilla detrás de él mientras revolvía la crin cariñosamente.

-Te sientes mejor-Dijo Lucy dulcemente

-Algo-dijo él fríamente

-lamento que haya pasado esto te debía haber ayudado con las provisiones-

-No importa- Dijo Silver disimulando su sorpresa, ella había leído su mente- no soy bueno en distinguir las plantas-

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella bastante sorprendida- Sin embargo corriste el riesgo de salir sólo-

-Tal vez no fue buena idea- dijo Silver esbozando una sonrisa

-Tendrás que aprenderlo- dijo Lucy

-Lo aprenderé sobre la marcha-

-Bueno la próxima vez que aprendas sobre la marcha tal vez si mueras-

-gracias por tu apoyo- dijo Silver mientras le sonreía

-Qué te parece si desde mañana te enseño lo que sé de botánica-

-está pero nada de bayas por un tiempo-


	5. Jornada V

**JORNADA V**

Los días siguientes, la enfermedad de Silver fue desapareciendo progresivamente, Gracias a las infusiones que preparaba Lucy y al efecto sedente de estas Silver se recuperó rápidamente, y en un par de semanas ya estaba en el cielo de nuevo. Aún quedaba un largo camino por delante. La pradera se extendía por kilómetros hasta llegar al valle donde se cosechaba parte de las provisiones de Manehattan esa era la última barrera antes de llegar a las montañas.

Los días pasaban con rapidez para ambos, combinado las conversaciones acerca de la vida que llevaban antes de conocerse y las lecciones de botánica de Lucy. Silver se enteró de que Lucy siempre había querido abrir una escuela de deporte en Ponyville.

-Había conseguido el apoyo de muchos en Ponyville, había conseguido el apoyo de la alcaldesa para iniciar el proyecto, me agrada pensar que el proyecto quedo iniciado antes de irme-

-¿Quién te enseñó botánica Lucy?-

-¿Conoces acerca de bosque Everfree?-

-¿El bosque encantado?-

-Ese mismo-Dijo Lucy sonriendo- allí vive una cebra, nosotros solíamos tenerle miedo, pensábamos que era una bruja malvada. Estábamos equivocados, pero ella es experta en pociones y todo tipo de hierbas medicinales ella me enseño a distinguirlas en realidad mi conocimiento es muy limitado en comparación al de ella-

-Vaya parece que has estudiado, todas las disciplinas-

-No es eso. Ponyville es un lugar pequeño puedes llegar a tener muchos amigos.-Dijo Lucy- Aún recuerdo la fiesta de despedida- Agregó tristemente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-Nada, es sólo nostalgia- dijo Lucy- Pero ya es bastante de mi cuéntame algo más de ti-

Silver se dejaba llevar por la conversación. Le contaba a Lucy acerca de su vida en la ciudad e la universidad y de su familia. El padre de Silver era dueño de una importante fábrica del clima que se encargaba de abastecer a gran parte de la costa este. Contaba con una planta de investigación.

-Espere un momento… ¿Tu padre es Golden Chest? ¿El fabricante de nubes?- Gritó Lucy dejándose llevar- ¡No lo puedo creer, eres Silver Chest! ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?-

-Pues… Si…-

-¡Tú debes ser millonario!- Agregó Lucy interrumpiendo

-más o menos-dijo Silver a la vez que recordaba su pequeño apartamento- mi madre manejaba las finanzas del hogar, ella nunca fue derrochadora, por lo que no puedo decir que tuve todo lo que quise-

-¿Por qué no te quedaste? Pudiste haberlo tenido todo-

-Inicié una carrera en Ingeniería del clima, Pero…-

-¿Que sucedió?... Puedes decirlo estamos en confianza-

-No es eso sólo es difícil de explicar- se excusó- Cuando obtuve mi Cutie Mark mis padres pensaron que era signo de que en mi destino aguardaba dinero, y no sólo ellos, todos lo creyeron. Pero yo no lo creo, lo que realmente quiero es poder dejar mi huella y sé que no lo conseguiré trabajando en la empresa del clima-

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?-

-¿Yo?... voy a ser un aventurero-dijo Mientras le centellaban los ojos.

La tarde había pasado ya, estaban al borde del crepúsculo y no habían preparado la carpa, Como habían terminado de hablar hacia un buen rato Silver tomó la delantera y volaba en busca de un lugar seco y seguro para pasar la noche. Lucy caminaba cerca del rio sobre una colina enlodada. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notaba que casi podía patinar sobre el lodo, repentinamente, sus cascos resbalaron y se empezó a deslizar hacia el rio que rugía con fuerza, la colina estaba tan enlodada que parecía desprenderse sola, por más que trató de asirse, no pudo evitar caer en el agua helada del rio.

La corriente era rápida y turbulenta, por más que tratara de mantener la cabeza afuera, la fuerza de la corriente la arrastraba hacia el fondo. Repentinamente, empezaron a aparecer rocas en la superficie, y la corriente duplicó su velocidad y su fuerza.

Mientras, Silver volaba tranquilamente, cuando escucho la voz de Lucy que pedía auxilio. Tanteó en la oscuridad en busca de Lucy, hasta que finalmente la halló en el cauce más veloz del rio siendo arrastrada por la corriente hacia los peligrosos rápidos. Rápidamente voló hacía el rio y le tendió sus cascos a Lucy, pero cada vez que ella trataba de sujetarlo, la corriente la jalaba hacia el fondo. Silver por su parte no podía acercarse a la superficie demasiado porque temía que pudiera caer el también.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Lucy chocara contra una roca, Silver finalmente tomó una intrépida decisión: Se dejó caer al rio para poderla ayudar desde abajó. Pero solo fue dejarse sumergir para sentir la fuerza de la corriente que ahora los halaba a ambos. Rápidamente, Silver se acercó a Lucy y le dijo:

-Abrázame y patalea, no te dejes arrastrar-

Lucy sujetó el cuello de Silver con fuerza, mientras luchaba contra la corriente. Pero cuando Silver empezó a aletear, divisó en la oscuridad una sombra hacía la cual se dirigían a toda velocidad. En cuestión de un segundo Silver giró su cuerpo cambiando de lugar con Lucy. Toda la fuerza del golpe la recibió en su ala derecha. Un dolor agudo cruzó su lomo y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, Un torrente de adrenalina lo invadió, sin que le importara el dolor, empezó a aletear con toda sus fuerzas hasta ambos salieron volando muy cerca de la superficie del rio.

Lucy había cerrado los ojos cuando abrazó a Silver, ni siquiera los abrió cuando sintió el golpe contra la roca, sólo los volvió a abrir cuando se estrellaron contra tierra firme. Estaba viva, ¡Estaba viva! Una oleada de emociones recorrió a Lucy mientras pensaba que de no ser por Silver Habría muerto en el rio, se sentía profundamente agradecida, pero aún más, sentía que distintas emociones se acrecentaban en ella.

Ambos estaban empapados, el aire de la noche era helado, y el agua secándose en el pelaje hacía que el frio se incrementara. Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de preocupación cuando Silver se levantó. Su ala se había roto en tres partes en forma de zigzag y el solo moverla le provocaba dolor.

-Silver… tu ala- Dijo Lucy a punto de llorar

-Potra torpe- Dijo Silver fría pero no obstante agresivamente- Ahhh… mira lo que has hecho, no puedo creer que seas tan molesta- Agregó antes de marcharse lejos del rio

Potra tonta se decía Silver para sus adentros, solo ha hecho mi viaje se posponga cada vez más No le preocupaba si cuando volviese por su maleta ella no siguiera allí, tal vez así dejaría de tener contratiempos. Sin embargo, Silver no podía dejar de repetirse lo mucho que detestaba la compañía de Lucy porque necesitaba creerlo. Solo un par de minutos luego de dejar a Lucy, Había sido consciente de lo que había. Pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, él sabía que lo había hecho con toda la intención de herirla.

Silver no podía dejar de luchar con él mismo por que se sentía arrepentido por lo que había dicho pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su error. Sin embargo, un recuerdo cruzó por su mente: podía verse a sí mismo recostado en el suelo mientras Lucy preparaba un calmante o le revolvía la crin suavemente. Al final de cuentas ella había hecho mucho más por él de lo que él había hecho por ella. Él solo había hecho lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en su lugar.

Cuando Silver llegó de nuevo junto al rio ella seguía allí, estaba extendiendo sus vestidos y cobijas empapadas. Ella se había soltado las trenzas, su crin mojada estaba aplastada contra su cuello y su rostro. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver esa particular sombra en sus ojos que hacia evidente que había llorado.

-¿Tienes frio?- Preguntó Silver

Ella no respondió, permanecía en silencio cabizbaja. Silver buscó en su alforja hasta que encontró una prenda seca. Era una de las cobijas que usaba para dormir, la miró por un instante, pero luego la puso suavemente sobre la cabeza de Lucy. Silver deseaba tener palabras para disculparse pero no era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

-Yo… Lo siento- Dijo Lucy repentinamente dejando a Silver estupefacto- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto. Lamento las cosas malas por las que has tenido que pasar, no fue mi intención-

-Lo siento- Dijo Silver luego de un rato- realmente no quería…-

Sus palabras fueron sinceras y Lucy supo reconocer el arrepentimiento en su voz. Aunque haría falta más que eso. Cuando Silver hubo terminado, se alejó y se quedó mirando a las estrellas del horizonte revolviendo sus pensamientos, Lucy tomó otra cobija y secó suavemente a Silver con cuidado de no tocar su ala rota.

-¿Te duele el ala?- Dijo Lucy

-Solo si la muevo-Contestó él

-¿Puedo ver?-

-de acuerdo. Pero… no la toques-

-Tengo que vendarte- Dijo Lucy luego de examinar el ala-

-No creo poder-

-Si no lo hago talvez no vuelvas a volar- Dijo Lucy

Ante esta afirmación lo único que pudo hacer Silver fue aceptar la ayuda. Al momento Lucy tomó una caja de plástico y se la entregó a Silver.

-Tengo que reacomodarte los huesos antes de vendarte. Si no lo hago seguirá doliendo. Generalmente esto se hace con magia o una pócima como anestesia… pero….. solo Muerde fuerte-

Silver tomó la caja entre los dientes y se preparó para la intervención. Pero solo con que Lucy tocara su ala empezó a morder fuertemente. Apenas ella aplicó presión sobre el primer punto Silver se desplomó sobre el suelo. Lucy tenía que reacomodar el ala en tres distintos lugares sin ningún tipo de ayuda mágica era una cuestión de mera habilidad.

-No te preocupes, No te preocupes- Decía Lucy rápidamente- ¡Ya está! Uno

-¡Dos!- dijo más tarde

-Ya casiiiiii… Tres. ¡Ya está!, ¡ya está! No te muevas-

Lucy tomó una camisa húmeda que había arreglado previamente y envolvió el ala de Silver. Al terminar el procedimiento Silver estaba tendido en el suelo aun temblando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabía si agradecer o enojarse de nuevo. Decidió simplemente no decir nada e irse a dormir. Como no había carpa ni cobijas, ambos durmieron bajo dos pequeños grupos de árboles separados.


	6. Jornada VI

**JORNADA VI**

Con el paso de los días el ala de Silver mejoró notablemente. Lucy le había dicho que tenía que usar una venda constantemente hasta que ella le autorizara quitársela. Además de eso Silver Inició su entrenamiento medico con Lucy.

-¿No sabes nada de medicina ni de primeros auxilios?-Decía Lucy durante sus conversaciones- Fue osado intentar este viaje solo-

-Debo admitir que no sé qué hubiese hecho si me hubiese pasado algo así estando solo-

-Desde ahora te daré entrenamiento médico y de primeros auxilios-

-¿No me digas que también eres doctora?-

-No. No es así-dijo Lucy bajando la mirada- tuve varias amigas enfermeras, aprendí mucho de ellas-

Conforme fueron avanzando el rio se empezó a hacer más y más ancho hasta que finalmente desembocó en un plácido y cristalino lago, el cual tenía una pequeña isla en el centro desde la cual se alzaba un alto y retorcido árbol.

-Qué crees que sea ese árbol- preguntó Lucy

-No lo sé, seguramente solo es un árbol viejo, no veo nada especial en él- Contestó Silver

-Debe ser algo especial o ¿por qué esta hay?

-Está bien toma los binoculares-Dijo Silver entregándoselos

Lucy miró a través de los binoculares tratando de descubrir algo interesante en el árbol. Para su sorpresa vio entre las ramas a los colibríes abeja revoloteando, era evidente que era una colmena de colibríes.

Lucy no logro contener su alegría, había perdido su botella de miel en el rio cuando casi se ahoga. A esa botella le quedaba bastante contenido, para ella era una perdida difícil, ahora pero tenía la oportunidad de reponerla.

-Es una colmena de colibríes-Grito Lucy llena de alegría

-¿Vas a ir?-

-Tengo que llegar allí-

-No pienso ir nadando, ves los remolinos en el agua, la corriente es fuerte, te arrastrará-

-Podemos construir un bote- Propuso ella

-No vamos a construir un bote solo para cruzar hasta el árbol si esperas puedes ver a los colibríes durante la migración-

-Por favor realmente tengo que llegar a ese árbol-

-No, no lo haré debemos continuar, no puedo seguir posponiendo el viaje- dijo Silver mostrándose molesto

-de acuerdo. Solamente espérame-

Antes de que Silver pudiera reaccionar, Lucy dejó la alforja en el suelo, sacó una botella pequeña y se zambulló en el agua. El lago era turbulento, tenía una corriente medianamente intensa que formaba remolinos pequeños alrededor de la isla, pero Lucy no pensaba en eso, en ella recorría un dolor que no había sentido nunca y aunque no fuera capaz de admitirlo sabía que Silver lo había provocado. Pero… después de todo él no tenía idea.

Lucy recorrió el lago llevando la botella en la boca, llegó a la isla y empezó a escalar por el tronco torcido hasta llegar a la colmena. Esta estaba dividida en distintos nidos sujetos de distintas ramas secas, y en el medio del tronco un pozo donde se almacenaba la miel.

Lucy pudo tomar la miel sin más contratiempos, en solo diez minutos ya estaba nadando de vuelta a la orilla del lago, se sentía mal al recordar que Silver no accedió a colaborarle. Finamente. Cuando llegó a la orilla del lago pudo ver a Silver peleando con un pequeño grupo de conejos que huían colina arriba mientras otros hacían frente al Pegaso.

-¡Silver espera, detente!-gritó Lucy mientras corría hacia él

-Son unos ladrones- se excusó Silver- estaban robando nuestras provisiones-

-¿Y qué?- Dijo Lucy- Eres veinte veces más grande y fuerte, no puedes abusar de tu fuerza. Ellos son solo unos indefensos conejitos que quieren algo que comer, además los puedes hacer enfurecer -

En ese momento sobre la parte alta del bosque aparecieron los conejos formados en filas de batalla, dispuestos a hacer pedazos a sus agresores.

-¡Ja! Ese es el peligroso ejército que viene a derrotarme. Sabes, creo que debes dejar de preocuparte-

Con un ademan el líder de los conejos dio la orden de atacar, desde la cima de la colina descendieron las filas de infantería, Silver no podía contener sus carcajadas, cuando repentinamente de la cima de la colina bajó el apoyo aéreo, conformado por abejas, avispas, y aves de todo tipo. La infantería pesada avanzó después, compuesta por ardillas, perros de la pradera.

-¡Corre!-gritó Lucy

Ambos emprendieron carrera hacía la colina norte, su única opción era llegar al valle donde el ejército del bosque no tenía permitido causar alboroto, pero éste era veloz y rápidamente empezaron a alcanzarlos.

-Tenias… que… molestar a los… conejos-dijo Lucy entre jadeos

-Yo no sabía que tenían un ejército- Dijo Silver

-No lo lograremos… ¡Discúlpate!-

-¡¿Qué?! Nunca, mejor apresúrate-

-No lo lograré… Olvídalo… Yo me quedo aquí-Dijo Lucy deteniéndose

Silver siguió de largo mientras Lucy cerraba los ojos esperando a que la infantería cayera sobre ella. Pero para su sorpresa el ejercito del bosque cruzó junto a ella sin siquiera tocarla. Ellos querían a Silver.

-¡Discúlpate! ¡SILVER!- Grito Lucy

-¡Jamás!- Gritó él antes de perderse tras la colina.

El valle de los cultivos de cristal se veía en la lejanía, sólo un poco más y lo lograría, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar tropezó con sus propios cascos y rodó por el suelo. En solo cuestión de segundos estuvo totalmente rodeado por el ejército del bosque. Ya se veía hecho pedazos cuando Lucy apareció entre las filas del ejército y se sentó en la mitad junto a Silver.

-Esperen él tiene algo que decir-Dijo Lucy tomando la palabra.

Una ola de miradas confusas y de gestos reprobatorios recorrió las filas del ejército. Rápidamente los animales se empezaron a enojar cuando se dieron cuenta de que Silver no iba a decir nada. Hasta que Lucy le soltó un golpe en las costillas

-Pues… yo… Lo siento- Dijo Silver

Inmediatamente, estallo el descontento en las filas, Lucy soló pudo agachar su cabeza y ocultar su rostro tras su melena. Silver se preparó para enfrentarlos a todos de ser necesario. Pero luego miro a su lado y se detuvo cuando vio a Lucy ocultando su rostro mientras temblaba.

-¡Esperen, esperen! Ella no ha hecho nada déjenla ir ella no tiene que pagar por lo que yo hice- acertó a decir Silver

-Muy bien ponis los dejaremos ir a cambio de algo-dijo el líder de los conejos-Si le dan una pieza de comida a cada miembro del ejército los dejaremos ir sin problemas-

-¿Que está diciendo? – Murmuró silver para sus adentros

-Dice que nos dejara ir si alimentamos a su ejército- Contestó Lucy

-¡Puedes entenderles!-Gritó Silver

-Solo las señas-contestó Lucy

Silver se vio tentado a rechazar la oferta pero sabía que no era justo con Lucy, ella solo quería continuar tranquilamente. En solo cuestión de minutos, el ejercitó vació las alforjas de ambos hasta que los dejaron sin una sola migaja.


	7. JORNADA VII

**JORNADA VII**

El valle entre la pradera y la falda de las montañas de cristal es un fértil terreno de abundantes lluvias en verano y primavera y de inviernos suaves y acogedores. Allí, todos los ponys siembran y recolectan los exóticos frutos de cristal que se distribuyen en gran parte de la costa este.

Silver había avanzado bastante tanto con las lecciones de primeros auxilios como con botánica sumadas a un par de lecciones para interpretar el idioma de algunas especies. Para que pudiera evitar percances posteriores, como el ocurrido en el lago. Esa era su última oportunidad de poner en práctica sus conocimientos antes de llegar a las montañas, en donde estaría solo. La técnica ideal para hablar con las demás criaturas del bosque es simplemente no tratarlos como criaturas inferiores. Pero para Silver eso era igual que "rebajarse".

El viaje a través del valle de cristal fue fácil y rápido. Los ponys de cristal fueron muy amables en darles hospedaje y reponerles las provisiones que habían perdido, siempre les ayudaron cuando necesitaban una indicación. Los ponys con los que se topaban creían que eran pareja formalmente unidad, O aunque sea eso era lo que hacían ver a los demás, ya que se habían acostumbrado tanto el uno al otro que cuando era necesario compartían la misma cama sin reparo alguno.

A pesar de que las semanas pasaban con lentitud, fue un viaje agradable y reparador. Pero con el paso de los días el verde del valle empezaba a convertirse en roca y ocasionalmente en un duro suelo de cristal. Se acercaban a la recta final.

-se acabó en camino- Dijo Lucy mirando el bloque de cristal que se extendía hasta quedar cubierto por las nubes- ¿Ahora solo es cuestión de revisar el mapa?-

-No tengo ningún mapa- contesto Silver

-No estás hablando en serio ¿Cierto?-

-Estoy hablando en serio-

-¿Y ahora qué?. Simplemente vas a levantar piedras hasta que el tesoro aparezca-

-Por supuesto que no, Las instrucciones estaban escritas, las memoricé, decían como hayar el tesoro-

-¿puedes confiar en eso?

-Básicamente el libro decía que la entrada está, en el bosque de piedra en la esquina donde las dos laderas de la montaña se unen-

-esa es la razón por la que nadie ha encontrado el tesoro-dijo Lucy- sabes que los ponis del valle nos advirtieron que no debíamos acercarnos al bosque.

Había razones para temerle al bosque de piedra. Era un lugar peligroso y aterrador de donde ningún pony regresaba, ni siquiera los Pegaso podían regresar una vez se habían perdido en el bosque, los años de descuido habían provocado que una densa cantidad de nubes se acumulara sobre el bosque haciendo que el viaje fuera más difícil para los Pegaso: Simplemente era como caminar bajo techo

Lucy y Silver caminaron al borde de la empinada pared de la montaña, lentamente el suelo cambio de ser cristal a ser de piedra, lentamente se empezaron a alejar de la falda de la montaña hasta que finalmente estuvieron en medio del bosque. Aun podían ver vagamente el muro de cristal sobre los arboles de piedra, pero ya estaban dentro del bosque y bajo las densas nubes que lo cubrían.

Se adentraron con la idea fija de avanzar siempre hacía delante, si llegaban a chocar con el otro extremo de la montaña solo tendrían que seguirlo hasta que llegaran a donde los dos muros se juntaran formando una L perfecta. Pero a medida que se adentraban en el bosque el paisaje se volvía más retorcido y siniestro. Arboles enormes que serpenteaban por el suelo y ramas duras como el acero que se extendían en todas direcciones bloqueando el camino hacian que tuvieran que virar y dar rodeos ridículos. Duraron dando vueltas todo el primer día hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche. Al día siguiente empezaron a caminar temprano pero no parecía que avanzaran, daba la impresión de que caminaban sin moverse.

El viaje se empezó a volver desesperante cuando empezaron a aparecer alforjas, maletas, carpas y a veces esqueletos esparcidos aleatoriamente sobre los árboles caído . Luego de tres días de caminar constantemente en círculos, llegaron a un tramo sin salida. Desde el día anterior los nervios de Lucy estaban bajo presión, Silver por otra parte sentía ganas de salir volando contra la pared de nubes cada vez que tenían que dar un rodeo, cada vez que parecía volver reconocer un árbol.

-Silver… No quiero morir aquí- Dijo Lucy

Silver sabía que no podían seguir así por mucho tiempo, pero los arboles eran impenetrables, la única manera de llegar al otro lado era volando a través de las nubes.

-Sujétate- Dijo Silver- Voy a atravesarlo volando

-¿estás seguro?- Dijo Lucy

-No, pero ya no tenemos otra opción-

Silver era capaz de cargar dos veces su peso mientras volaba, pero le preocupaba la densa capa de nubes que estaba encima de él. Lucy atravesó las nubes como cuchillo a la mantequilla pero apenas Silver tocó las nubes descubrió que estaban tan compactas que era casi como querer atravesar el suelo.

Una vez hubo penetrado dentro de la nube, tuvo una sensación similar estar bajo el agua, estaba suspendido en la nube sin necesidad de aletear, pero la masa de nubes era como una cámara que ejercía presión en todas las direcciones, en poco tiempo Silver estaba totalmente fatigado y la razón era que la presión de la nube se impedía respirar.

-Lo siento Lucy- Dijo Silver con sus últimas fuerzas antes de detenerse totalmente

Por un momento Ambos quedaron suspendidos entre las nubes. Silver había dejado de respirar, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las nubes lo asfixiaran. A diferencia de Silver Lucy no tenía inconveniente alguno con las nubes salvo la humedad acumulada, Repentinamente Ambos recibieron un tirón hacía abajo, Era el peso extra de Lucy que los estaba sacando de la nube.

Juntos atravesaron la nube lentamente hasta que lograron tocar uno de los lados de la montaña, repentinamente, Silver se despendió de la nube y ambos cayeron sobre la ladera, Lucy le gritaba a Silver para que despertara mientras los dos se deslizaban por la pendiente de la montaña hacia una enorme caída al suelo del bosque.

Sin embargo, Silver no despertó. Lucy cayó primero desde la cornisa y golpeó el suelo rocoso con su costado derecho, un fuerte dolor la recorrió por todo su pecho. Sentía como si su corazón se fuera a detener. La angustia se apodero de ella y por un momento dejó de respirar. En ese momento Silver se asomó a por la cornisa para caer en picada, pero antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo logró aletear torpemente para caer con más suavidad.

Silver quedó confundido, había caído pesadamente, pero no se hizo ningún daño de gravedad lentamente se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un estrecho corredor de un lado estaba la pared de cristal y del otro una densa enredadera. Y frente a él estaba Lucy sentada en contra la pared de la montaña mirando el cielo fijamente

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Silver

-Digamos que tengo suerte de no haber caído desde donde caíste tú- Dijo ahogadamente

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Silver

-Caí sobre la copa de ese árbol-Contestó mirando al árbol más alto- Pensé que no lo lograrías- Agregó con suavidad antes de mirar el oscuro corredor que se extendía a la montaña.


	8. Jornada VIII

**JORNADA **VIII

El camino del bosque finalmente desembocó en la esquina donde las dos paredes de la montaña se unían. En ese lugar había un arco de piedra cuidadosamente tallado en el cristal y la roca en donde se encontraba el primer escalón de un camino que ascendía por el tramo más oscuro y frio de la montaña.

Silver se encaminó entusiasmado sabiendo que esa era la recta final antes de llegar al escondite del tesoro, el camino estaba totalmente tallado en el cristal, pero a veces tenían que cruzar por complicados tramos de roca y carbón que se desprendían con facilidad. Durante el día el viaje fue lento y calmado a pesar de los senderos estrechos y escabrosos que debían atravesar. Finalmente, luego de escalar durante todo el día cuando la luz que se colaba por las nubes empezó a opacarse, armaron la carpa en un tramo del camino lo suficiente ancho como para armar el campamento.

Silver se despertó en la mitad de la noche, el viento helado se colaba entre la carpa creando una atmosfera gélida en donde el aliento se congelaba y los músculos tiritaban descontroladamente. Pero no fue el frio lo que despertó a Silver, sino la tos de Lucy, que dormía desarropada por que Silver había halado de todas las cobijas mientras dormía. Su respiración era agitada a pesar de que estaba dormida. A Silver le preocupaba que fuera más que un simple resfriado.

Pero… ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí Se preguntó Silver al percatarse de que ella había llegado tan legos sin necesidad. El trato había sido acompañarla hasta las montañas para que pudiera ver la migración, no tenía ella por que venir con él a enfrentar las temperaturas extremas y los senderos peligrosos de los pasajes en la montaña. Había cometido un error al traerla consigo estaba poniéndola en peligro innecesariamente y lo peor de todo era que no había marcha atrás tendría que acompañarlo hasta el final.

Al día siguiente Lucy despertó con todas las cobijas sobre ella. Silver había pasado el resto de la noche en vela tiritando por el viento que se colaba entre la carpa, y a pesar de que el sol estaba suficientemente alto y calentaba con una delicada tibieza, Silver seguía temblando.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le dijo Silver

-Sí. Estoy bien- Contestó ella con un hilillo de voz que evidenciaba lo contrario- pero ¿qué te ha sucedido a ti?

-No pude dormir bien- Dijo Silver- Así que salí a dar una vuelta para pensar-

-Estás loco está helando afuera- Dijo Lucy

-Lucy… - Dijo Silver cambiando su tono de voz- Necesito que me digas la verdad… ¿Qué tienes?¿te lastimaste mientras cruzábamos la nube cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no- Se apresuró a contestar

-Anoche no fui a caminar. Estuve toda la noche pendiente de ti- Dijo Silver- Anoche estuviste muy enferma… Pensé… Pensé que no lo lograrías- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Estas exagerando-

-No. No es así. Lucy… Anoche te perdí… te fuiste por un par de minutos-

-¿Qué?-Acertó a preguntar luego de un breve momento de desconcierto.

-Solo quiero saber que te sucedió. Déjame ayudarte-

Lucy dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más que el ancho del sendero se lo permitió, trataba de parecer enojada, pero en realidad no podía esconder su preocupación, se había dado cuenta de que le era más difícil respirar mientras ascendía, y empezaba a experimentar presión en su pecho.

-Yo… Solo no quería que lo supieras- Le dijo Lucy luego de un rato- Silver. Estoy enferma-

-¿Enferma?-

- el día que me conociste ya estaba enferma- Dijo Lucy algo avergonzada- Me habían diagnosticado con una infección Pulmonar bastante fuerte… No hubo como contrarrestarlo. La única cura que me quedaba era la esencia de la miel de colibrí-

-¿Y por qué no te quedaste en el nido de los colibríes en lugar de realizar el viaje hasta aquí?-

-Porque no me podía quedar sola en el bosque, era demasiado peligroso, si te pedí que me acompañaras es porque no hubiese podido llegar hasta aquí yo sola.- Contesto Lucy. Luego lanzó una mirada dolorida a Silver- Después fue cuando me di cuenta de que no quería continuar sin ti-

Silver no supo cómo reaccionar para cuando pudo organizar su mente Lucy ya se estaba alejando entre los escalones. ¿Me ama? No puede ser ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si me lo hubiese dicho, si me le hubiese pedido la habría esperado, habría vuelto por ella, no hubiese dejado que me siguiera hasta aquí Silver caminada en círculos mientras se preguntaba qué hacer.

Finalmente luego de cavilar durante mucho tiempo no tuvo más opción que continuar el camino y esperar que la migración llegara a la cima de la montaña, (si es que llegaba). Se sentía tentado a descubrir si realmente Lucy lo amaba pero no sabía cómo empezara hablar con ella, era como si hubiese cambiado las reglas del juego. Por su parte, Lucy no parecía querer hablar con él. Caminaba pensando si fue correcto decirle a Silver lo que sentía por él, especialmente de esa forma. Desde tiempo atrás tenía ese sentimiento ahogado dentro de ella, durante mucho tiempo había estado pensando en lo que sentía por Silver y llegó a convencerse que realmente lo había llegado a querer, pero le preocupaba que él no sintiera lo mismo y ahora que él lo sabía empezara a tomar distancia.

Los días pasaban y cada vez hacia más frio. En la noche Silver dormía junto a Lucy, Siempre esperaba que ella se hubiese dormido para abrazarla con sus alas. Sentía angustia por cada día que pasaba y no había rastro de la cima de la montaña ni de la migración. Cada mañana Lucy se levantaba más débil que el día anterior, después de unos días se hizo evidente que se estaba acabando el tiempo. Ambos estaban en una situación sin retorno en donde la única esperanza era que la migración cruzara lo antes posible.

Después de diez largos días de escalar. Finalmente llegó una mañana en la que Lucy ya no se pudo levantar. Silver llevó a Lucy en su lomo a través de un muy empinado tramo muy difícil de escalar, hasta el mismo pico de la montaña.

Finalmente Silver llegó al final del su camino, frente al él se extendía un puente colgante de madera que llegaba hasta otro pico en la montaña, donde crecía un pequeño bosque de varios colores y matices. La gigantesca nube que casi devora a Silver había quedado metros abajo, dejando lugar a una leve niebla que dejaba pasar el cálido resplandor del sol de la mañana. Más allá de ese pequeño paraíso en las montañas, se extendía otro puente que llegaba hasta la mismísima montaña, en donde estaba construido un enorme templo que contrastaba con las figuras irregulares de la montaña.

-Lo lograste Silver… Llegaste hasta el escondite del tesoro- Dijo Lucy con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía.


	9. JORNADA IX

**JORNADA IX**

A pesar de saber que el tesoro con el que había soñado los últimos meses se encontraba a solo un galope de distancia. Silver conservaba una preocupación en su mente: Lucy… ¿Vas a morir? le dolía saber que ella estaba sufriendo y le enojaba consigo mismo saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Silver atravesó el bosque rápidamente sin prestar demasiada atención, solo tenía una idea en su cabeza, debían llegar hasta el templo juntos.

Luego de cruzar el segundo puente se encontró con unas escaleras talladas en el cristal que llevaban hasta enorme puerta marrón, Silver empujó de esta sin ningún reparo. Se llevó una gran desilusión cuando observó que detrás de las puertas del templo solo había una habitación vacía pintada de un matizado color beige. Una enorme cama ocupaba una de las esquinas y al final del cuarto una pequeña cocina que no ocupaba mucho espació.

Silver dejó escapar un largo suspiro de renuncia, al ver como el esfuerzo de meses se iba a la basura, dejó a Lucy en la enorme cama y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no sabía qué hacer, estaba varado en la mitad de la montaña totalmente incomunicado y sin saber si los colibríes tardarían en llegar (o al caso llegarían). De repente Silver notó que una de las paredes estaba ligeramente corrida. Algo intrigado se acercó y la empujó hacía el lado. Para su sorpresa, la pared habría el pasadizo a una gruta en el cristal que se hundía en la profundidad de la montaña.

-Lucy, me iré por un momento, te prometo que regreso pronto-

Lucy no contestó nada, pero Silver sabía que ella aún estaba despierta y le había escuchado. Rápidamente, se adentró en la gruta que se hundía hasta la montaña, el camino era iluminado por la luz del sol que se movía a través del cristal de la montaña, creando formas caleidoscópicas que llegaban a confundir los sentidos y le hacían parecer que el suelo hubiese dejado de existir, y estuviera flotando en un mar de colores. Finalmente, luego de caminar por un buen rato Silver llegó a una enorme escalera tallada en una bóveda de roca, Algo mareado se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta el último peldaño ante él, se desplegó una enorme sala que llegaba hasta donde se perdía la vista, estaba repleta de estanterías del tamaño de un edificio en Manehattan, había libros apilados, pergaminos, cartas, papeles sueltos, mapas de todo tipo y en todos lados que era casi imposible no caminar sobre ellos,

-HOLA!-dijo Silver, a lo que le respondió su propio eco. Como es posible, de donde Salió esto, ¿Y el tesoro? Se decía Silver para sus adentros mientras se adentraba en la biblioteca. Entonces, en la lejanía Empezó a sentir un fuerte aleteó que se acercaba rápidamente y se hacía más fuerte y agresivo a medida que se acercaba.

Cuando Silver pudo sentir que el aleteó estaba justo encima de su cabeza, del estante cayo una yegua y se detuvo con un suave aleteó antes de tocar el suelo. ¡Era de la raza de los caballos!, Silver quedó petrificado, nunca había visto a un caballo en persona, Era parecida a Lucy solo que ella llevaba la crin totalmente suelta y tenía un pelaje impecable y blanco, pero más grande que cualquier yegua que hubiese conocido en su vida.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo ella iracunda, mientras se acercaba Silver lentamente

-¿Qué? Pero yo…- Silver estaba sorprendido, tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder verla a los ojos, era asombroso pero ella lo intimidaba, su imponente y amenazadora figura hacía que Silver empezara a caminar hacia atrás arrinconándose contras los estantes,

-Eres un espía ¿Cierto?- Te ha enviado Sombra no es así-

-¿Sombra? ¿Qué? ¿El rey del imperio de cristal?, Pero si el imperio fue liberado hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?-

-Escúchame no entiendo todo esto- Dijo Silver recobrando la compostura- yo vine aquí por que encontré un escrito en la biblioteca que indicaba que había tesoro escondido aquí en las montañas-

-Eso es imposible esta biblioteca ha sido un secreto por mucho tiempo-

-Estaba buscando en la biblioteca y encontré un antiguo diario que hablaba sobre un tesoro escondido en las montañas-

-Quiere decir ¿que el aventurero que había venido antes, revelo el secreto de la biblioteca?- dijo para si misma

- ¿Biblioteca?... eso quiere decir ¿que no existe el tesoro?- Preguntó SIlver

-Él pensaba que no había un tesoro más grande para Equestria que el conocimiento albergado en esta biblioteca, hace mucho tiempo él llegó aquí a la biblioteca, pero la anterior bibliotecaria ropió el juramento y dejó que se marchara con la firme promesa de que no le diría a nadie, esta biblioteca contiene pergaminos y libros con valiosa información, la cual no puede caer en las codiciosas garras de sombra-

Silver se dejó caer en el suelo junto a los pergaminos, realmente esperaba, encontrar un botín repleto de joyas y oro, ¿Ahora que llevaría a donde su familia y amigos? ¿Un montón de libros viejos? Silver había prometido oro y diamantes, seguramente decepcionaría a todos en casa saber que haber dejado todo abandonado no dio frutos.

Después de discutir por un rato Silver la logró convencer de que no había peligro, aunque ella no confiaba totalmente en él. Le contó toda la historia desde que encontró el pergamino hasta que se empezó a viajar con Lucy, entonces recordó que ella estaba en la habitación anexa a la montaña y necesita de ayuda médica inmediata.

-Vine con una compañera, ella está muy enferma y solo la miel de los colibríes que migran en esta época del año la puede ayudar, ¿no conoces otra cura para ayudarla?-

-Lastimosamente los colibríes no llegaran hasta un par de días, pero creo que puedo ayudarte, vuelve y pon a calentar un poco de agua, yo no tardo-

Silver salió a todo galope por el pasillo hasta la habitación en la montaña, allí se acercó a Lucy y se sentó a su lado, seguía despierta pero ardía en fiebre, rápidamente Silver tomo una pequeña olla y puso a calentar agua en el fogón, un par de minutos después, llegó la bibliotecaria cargando un enorme libro bajo su ala.

-Hay bálsamo Que puede le dé más tiempo, pero no te aseguro que funcione- Le dijo fríamente

-No importa siempre que sea una oportunidad- Agregó Silver

Silver pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, corriendo y volando de un lado a otro trayendo plantas, frutas, avivando el fuego, o recogiendo agua. Hasta bien transcurrida la tarde, habían completado suficiente medicina como para llenar veinte tazas, rápidamente Silver llenó una y fue junto Lucy. Estaba bastante agotada, sus ojos lucían cansados y sus parpados estaban a medio cerrar. Pero a pesar de todo podía ver la expresión amorosa en sus ojos.

Lucy Bebió de la taza lentamente y se dejó caer en la cama, solo hasta la mañana siguiente sabría si dio resultado.


	10. final de una Jornada

**JORNADA X**

Silver cayó profundamente dormido durante la madrugada, a pesar de haber sido uno de los días que menos avanzó, podía asegurar que fue el más agotador de todo el viaje. Se llevó un gran susto al despertar y ver que Lucy ya no estaba en la cama. Rápidamente se levantó y fue en busca de la bibliotecaria para averiguar que le había hecho a Lucy. Pero no fue necesario, pudo ver a Lucy cuando pasó por el balcón.

Ella lucía radiante su crin ondeaba con el viento mientras que alrededor revoloteaban los colibríes en un espectáculo que ya le era algo familiar a Silver. Lucy ya no parecía estar enferma, recién vio a Silver acercarse le lanzo una sonrisa. Silver estaba estupefacto, no podía creer la efectividad de la medicina.

-Luces hermosa- Le dijo Silver.

-Gracias- Le contestó ella esquivando su mirada

Silver no sabía que decirle exactamente a Lucy, porque sus sentimientos se habían vuelto muy confusos. Su corazón rápidamente dio un vuelco de la angustia a la esperanza, había aprendido a amar a Lucy y supo lo duro que sería alejarse de ella, pero siempre había sido el quien se había mantenido distante, no quería volver a separarse nunca más.

-¿Encontrarte el tesoro? Silver- preguntó Lucy luego de meditar un rato en Silencio, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que Silver se había acercado tanto que tuvo que sentarse para tomar un poco de distancia.

-Si Lucy, No puedo crear que hay tardado tanto pero finalmente te halle- Le contesto tras unos segundos. Silver Tomó El rostro de Lucy entre sus casos y suavemente hizo que levantara la mirada, Sus ojos expresaban una profunda felicidad. Podía ver los ojos de Silver centellar como dos fogatas ardientes irradiantes de pasión. Rápidamente Lucy se dejó llevar por el momento deslizando suavemente su casco por la crin de él, hasta que juntos sellaron el momento con un largo beso y delicado beso que se lentamente se fue extinguiendo.

-Lucy ¿Quiero que vengas conmigo a Manehattan?-dijo Silver

-No lo sé, he dejado cosas pendientes en Ponyville mis amigos deben de esperar noticias de mi-Contestó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-No importa Lucy, está bien mientras este contigo. Manehattan puede esperar-

-Me temo que eso no será posible- Dijo la bibliotecaria desde la puerta del balcón

-¿Qué por qué?-preguntó Lucy prontamente

-Lamento decirte que excediste tu cuerpo más allá de la posible, Las heladas temperaturas de la montaña causaron en ti un daño irreparable. Si emprendes el viaje de descenso no habrá nada nada sobre la tierra que sea capaz de curarte-

-No es cierto- Le dijo Silver bruscamente

-Lo es- Se apresuró a contestar la bibliotecaria- no puedes bajar a menos que estés buscando morir-dijo a Lucy antes de retirarse

-Silver…-Dijo Lucy luego de que la bibliotecaria se hubo ido- ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Tranquila, Yo estaré contigo-Contestó Silver dulcemente

-No- Dijo ella luego de un rato-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Silver viajaste hasta aquí porque querías llevar algo a casa para que creyeran tus amigos creyeran en tu sueño. Yo creo en ti, Tal vez mi camino llegó hasta aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que el tuyo también deba hacerlo-

-Lucy no te puedo abandonar, no me puedes dejar-

-Si no abandonas yo no te abandonaré jamás… Es una promesa-

Silver estaba preparado para irse, le había costado demasiado trabajo llegar hasta el pequeño bosque, miraba fijamente el puente pensando que pasaría si no podía volver nunca. Repentinamente fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por un aleteo que se aproximaba, era la bibliotecaria.

-Lamento haber sido tan dura con ella muchacho, pero no te preocupes yo cuidare de ella- Le dijo la bibliotecaria luego de aterrizar

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué abrimos hecho sin ti-

-No te preocupes por eso- Le dijo tiernamente- ah, por cierto. Estabas tan ensimismado que olvidaste la evidencia que tenías que llevar-Agregó sacando dos libros de una vieja alforja que llevaba puesta- el diario y notas personales de la consejera de la princesa unicornio que ayudó en la fundación de Equestria, Perfectamente conservado. Creo que con eso bastará.

-y este otro ¿qué es?-pregunto Silver aun maravillado por el obsequio-

-Ese es regalo que decidimos darte entre las dos, es un libro que contiene la mayor parte los objetos ancestrales de las primeras eras, estoy segura de que un cazador de leyendas lo sabrá apreciar… Hasta pronto Silver- Dijo antes de levantar vuelo y marcharse.

Los dos libros eran asombrosos, con el diario bastaría como evidencia para que le creyeran en casa, por un momento pensó que también podría utilizar el otro, pero desistió cuando recordó que era un regalo y que seguramente no se lo hubiese dado si no confiara en él, Silver no pudo resistir las ganas de abrir el libro y echarle una ojeada. Deslizó las paginas tratando de buscar una al zar en el comienzo, pero el Libro se abrió en la mitad, dentro estaban las hebillas con las que Lucy se sujetaba el pelo.

Silver las tomó con sus alas con delicadeza y miró directamente al puente que estaba enfrente de él, sus miedos habían desaparecido, porque confiaba en que sería capaz de cumplir con su promesa y regresaría sin importar lo que costara.


End file.
